


Last Embers

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [13]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Cold, Cold Hands, Cuddles, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place sometime during their journey in Blades book one.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 3





	Last Embers

Dew formed on the soft, moss-covered dirt where they had made their camp as night began making way for twilight. The last embers of the fire had grown cold, no longer glowing or offering any comfort to the weary travelers. **  
**

Her skin prickled, drawing out a shiver that threatened to shake her body. She wiggled closer to Mal and the warmth of his embrace. His arms were there pulling her back into him. A yawn escaped her lips as she settled in for the last hours of sleep before the traveling party would once more be on their way.

A whispering wind spread through the camp, dancing across their exposed skin. Daenarya’s body trembled, a tingling sensation shooting through her ending in her hands. Her attention shifted to the main source of her discomfort. 

She turned into him, her lips found his even with eyes still closed. Though dry and cracking from the night’s air, their lips felt soft against one another. Each small movement of their mouths pulled them further from their sleep and deeper together. 

Mal moaned quietly, his body waking to her tender touch. His hands tangled in her dark hair. He didn’t care if it was just a dream or if it were real, he would never let an opportunity to be with her escape him. 

“Daenarya.” Her name slipped out. The heat of his breath left a wispy, white trail seeping into the cool morning air. Her fingers flirted with the hem of his tunic, drawing out a low, disappointed growl. “We can’t. Not here.” 

“I know,” she offered with an innocent smirk. Her cold hands pressed against the heat of his firm abs, burning an impression on his unsuspecting skin. Daenarya felt his body tense and go rigid against her icy touch. She bit her lip, “sorry. I was cold.”

He fought the urge to move away from the sudden change in temperature. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close instead. Any heated desire rising in him had quickly extinguished itself, probably for the best. “A little warning would be nice next time, Kit.”

“Next time?” 

“Do you think you’ll never be cold again?”

She buried her head in the crook of his neck; her fingertips already thawing comfortably. His strong arms encompass her, allowing her to lose herself back to sleep under the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
